Pol Regional Pokedex
This page contains a numbered list of all the Pokemon in Pol's regional Pokedex. The goal is to turn the ordered list into a table, and give each Pokemon their own detailed article, but in the meantime, you can have this shit. Section heading # Ancapine (Grass) # Porcuprice (Grass/Ground) # Libertank (Grass/Ground) # Faschick (Fire) # Feury (Fire/Steel) # Blitzkreagl (Fire/Steel) # Vodkub (Water) # Prolebear (Water/Ice) # Ursoviet (Water/Ice) # (Regional bug) # (Regional bug) # (Regional bug) # (Jew rat) (Normal) # (Jew rat) (Normal/Poison) # Rufflet (Normal/Flying) # Braviary (Normal/Flying) # Scraggy (Dark/Fighting) # Scrafty (Dark/Fighting) # Riolu (Fighting) # Lucario (Fighting/Steel) # Starly (Normal/Flying) # Staravia (Normal/Flying) # Staraptor (Normal/Flying) # Pichu (Electric) # Pikachu (Electric) # Raichu (Electric) # Snippy (Dark) # Sneasel (Dark/Ice) # Weavile (Dark/Ice) # Igglybuff (Normal) # Jigglypuff (Normal) # Wigglytuff (Normal) # Cleffa (Normal) # Clefairy (Normal) # Clefable (Normal) # Skitty (Normal) # Delcatty (Normal) # Smoochum (Ice/Psychic) # Jynx (Ice/Psychic) # Kangaskhan (Normal) # Niglett (Ground/Dark) # Thugrio (Ground/Dark) # Chimpod (Dark/Grass) # Ganjangsta (Dark/Grass) # Muhtree (Dark/Grass) # Guppegeti (Water) # Emray (Water/Fire) # Megatonee (Water/Ground) # Pyuyale (Water/Dark) # Cissling (Fire) # Flaremo (Fire) # Flarebeara (Fire) # Meowth (Normal) # Persian (Normal) # Voltorb (Electric) # Electrode (Electric) # Kurwa (Electric/Ice) # Schwadler (Electric/Ice) # Koffing (Poison) # Weezing (Poison) # Grimer (Poison) # Muk (Poison) # Yidfly (Bug/Poison) # Holomoth (Bug/Poison) # Oddish (Grass/Poison) # Gloom (Grass/Poison) # Vileploom (Grass/Poison) # Bellossom (Grass) # (KKK ghost) (Ghost/Fighting) # (KKK ghost) (Ghost/Fighting) # (KKK ghost) (Ghost/Fighting) # Jewbat (Poison/Flying) # Zionbat (Poison/Flying) # Joltik (Bug/Electric) # Galvantula (Bug/Electric) # Democrap (Poison) # Republicum (Poison) # Paras (Grass/Bug) # Parasect (Grass/Bug) # Shroomish (Grass) # Breloom (Grass/Fighting) # Foongus (Grass/Poison) # Amoonguss (Grass/Poison) # Sheeple (Normal/Psychic) # Sheeberzon (Normal/Psychic) # Zidkova (Ghost/Steel) # (Anthropomorphic penis) (Rock) # (Anthropomorphic penis) (Rock/Dragon) # (Rainbow peacock) # (Spurdo) # (Spurdo evo) # Tentacool (Water/Poison) # Tentacruel (Water/Poison) # Trapinch (Ground) # Vibrava (Ground/Dragon) # Flygon (Ground/Dragon) # Sandile (Ground/Dark) # Krokorok (Ground/Dark) # Krookodile (Ground/Dark) # Darumaka (Fire) # Darmanitan (Fire) # Cacnea (Grass) # Cacturne (Grass/Dark) # (Muslim pig) # (Muslim pig) # (Muslim pig) # Rotom (Electric/Grass) # (Taco) # (Taco) # (Taco) # Yamask (Ghost) # Cofagrigus (Ghost) # Lotad (Water/Grass) # Lombre (Water/Grass) # Ludicolo (Water/Grass) # Skarmory (Steel/Flying) # Slowpoke (Water/Psychic) # Slowbro (Water/Psychic) # Slowking (Water/Psychic) # Nosepass (Rock) # Probopass (Rock/Steel) # Solrock (Rock/Psychic) # Lunatone (Rock/Psychic) # (Cuckold rooster) # (Cuckold rooster) # Magnemite (Electric/Steel) # Magneton (Electric/Steel) # Magnezone (Electric/Steel) # (Skeleton) # (Skeleton) # (Skeleton) # (Rebbit alien) # (Rebit alien collective) # Buneary (Normal) # Lopunny (Normal) # (AnSoc atom) (???) # (AnFem atom) (???) # (AnQueer atom) (???) # Ralts (Psychic) # Kirlia (Psychic) # Gardevoir (Psychic) # Pansage (Grass) # Simisage (Grass) # (Banana/atheist slug) Bug # (Anon ghost) (Ghost) # (Faggy legion anon ghost) (Ghost/Fighting) # (Real anonymous ghost) (Ghost/Dark) # Bryo (Normal) # Aryo (Ice) # Afryo (Dark) # Mongyo (Psychic) # Persyo (Ground) # Spicyo (Grass) # (Jefferson ghost) # (Tesla ghost) (Ghost/Electric) # (Freud ghost) (Ghost/Psychic) # (Marx ghost) (Ghost/Ice) # (Socrates ghost) (Ghost/Poison) # Aguano (Normal/Steel) # Mekameleon (Steel/Normal) # Munchlax (Normal) # Snorlax (Normal) # Smeargle (Normal) # Ditto (Normal) # Eevee (Normal) # Vaporeon (Water) # Jolteon (Electric) # Flareon (Electric) # Espeon (Psychic) # Umbreon (Dark) # Leafeon (Grass) # Glaceon (Ice) # Binxkey (Fire) # (Prehistoric bug fossil) (Rock/Bug) # (Prehistoric bug fossil) (Rock/Bug) # (Prehistoric bug fossil) (Rock/Bug) # (Prehistoric bug fossil) (Rock/Bug) # Elgyem (Psychic) # Beheeyem (Psychic) # Beldum (Steel/Psychic) # Metang (Steel/Psychic) # Metagross (Steel/Psychic) # Bulbasaur (Grass/Poison) # Ivysaur (Grass/Poison) # Venusaur (Grass/Poison) # Charmander (Fire) # Charmeleon (Fire) # Charizard (Fire/Flying) # Squirtle (Water) # Wartortle (Water) # Blastoise (Water) # (Moses ghost) (Ghost/Water) # (Jesus ghost) (Ghost/Electric) # (Muhammad ghost) (Ghost/Fire) # Millians (Psychic) # Billians (Psychic/Dragon) # Trillians (Psychic/Dragon) # Dornerei (Ice/Steel) # (Hitler dragon) (Fire/Dark) # Arceus (Normal) # Yatsuba (Normal/Grass)